Winning Jade West
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Beck Oliver is the new kid at Hollywood Arts. Jade is one of the hottest girls at Hollywood Arts and Beck notices. How he wins her. Enjoy Serene Cullen


Winning Jade West

_Oh God she's beautiful_ Beck thought watching a girl sitting with her parents. She was in a delicate white dress and looked entirely bored. She had highlights in her hair and a piercing on her eyebrow. _I can do this_ Beck told himself as her parents became engaged in a conversation of their own. He walked over "hey there I was trying to look out that window behind you, I heard there was a beautiful view but I didn't know they were talking about y..o..u.." his words became more separated as he tripped. The water he was holding in his hand spilled out onto the girl and covered her white dress. He stared at her eyes wide as she was blinking and staring at him. Her make-up was running down her cheeks and she looked up at me without saying anything. "I am _so_ sorry," he told her immediately.

She looked up at him and fixed him with an icy glare. He swallowed nervously "so let me get this straight," her voice said in a low warning tone. "First you come up to me trying some lame pick up line then you pour your water on me?"

"Ya sorry that last one was an accident."

"The first one offends me more so start explaining that one," she said. A black nailed hand gesturing violently towards him.

"Oh well I just I guess I thought you might be into it or whatever," he said his face turning cherry red.

"Well I'm not," she said standing "or whatever." She walked to the bathroom and he slid away embarrassed.

The next day in school Beck walked into his newest school. He wondered around until he found the locker assigned to him. It was a bland blue and boring compared to the others next to his. He however put his books into it, only keeping the one he needed first. He walked into the class taught by Sikowitz. Odd name Beck thought to himself. When he opened the door he froze and cursed under his breathe. The girl from last night was sitting in the front row. Only now she looked completely different. She was in black, black, black, black, and boots. That was entirely different from what he'd seen her in earlier. But he decided he liked it better. He sat in the very back and tried to blend in. He was more than a little shocked when a grown man climbed through the window.

"Hello class," the man said. That is our teacher? Beck thought to himself. "Now I'd like to introduce all of you to our newest student," oh no please no Beck though "Beck Oliver!" Yes life hated him it was true. He stood and the girl's eyes widened when she saw him. He mustered up a small smile and she only glared. "Now Beck," Sikowitz said as he gestured him onto the stage "tell us why you came to Hollywood Arts."

"Well," he started "I love to act so I thought that an acting school would probably be good for me."

"And what do you like to act in?"

"Movies, plays, anything really I'm not picky."

The girl muttered something under her breathe. "Yes Jade?" Sikowitz asked turning to her looking intrigued yet somewhat annoyed.

"I was just commenting on how this is the guy I met last night," Jade said smiling.

"The one on your slap page?" the girl next to her asked. The girl had bright red hair and an unnaturally high voice.

"Yup," Jade said.

The girl with red hair gasped and looked at him accusingly. "How dare you!" she suddenly burst out at Beck. The whole class was stunned at her outburst as she stood from her chair.

"Yes Cat?" Sikowitz turned his attention to the new teacher.

"That guy spilled water all over Jade last night!"

There was a few mutters and Beck grabbed the back of his neck nervously "uh ya that was an accident and I apologized after." His voice trailed off and his eyes found the floor.

Some of the girls in the class were giggling and gossiping and Cat was satisfied and resumed her seat. Sikowitz lectured about the pitch of ones voice and called Jade on stage as an example. He asked her to sing the words of any song in the pitch he asked. He gave her different pitches and she sung the song Firework (Katy Perry). It was then that Beck decided she had the voice of an angel. She sat down when she was done and a minute later the bell rang. Jade and Cat walked out together but it seemed the two had lockers that were apart from each other so he took the advantage to approach Jade.

"Hey," he said lowly and nervously as he noticed her particular locker was the one covered in scissors.

"Ya?" she asked pulling a pair off and holding them towards him.

"Oh well I was just wondering," he paused "did you want to go out with me maybe?"

She looked at him eyebrow raised in interest. "No," she finally said turning back to her locker and placing the scissors in the proper spot.

"Why not?" he asked frowning.

"Because I said so," she said walking away.

He followed her persistently. "How can I convince you to go out with me?"

She spun and faced him a pondering look on her face. "Do you really want to know?" he nodded. "Fine, if you can get 5 girls to go out with you, you retrieve something I hide in the girl's locker room, and do something inappropriate in class. Then I will go out with you." He nodded "fine I can do that." And so he did he went around and asked girls out finally he found five that said yes Katie Wildson, Jacklyn Dawno, Issy Johnson, Valerie Hudson, and Stacy Crates. Some of them were pretty but he liked Jade, a lot. He liked her attitude and her style. She was confident too and that was sexy.

Beck returned to Jade and handed her the list of five girls. She nodded and stocked away. She talked to all five of them and after they confirmed their yes she told them they had better not go on that date if they wanted to continue living. All girls had made a high pitched upset noise and nodded before fast walking away from Jade West. She found Beck at his locker and Beck was pleased with the change of pursuit. Seeing his smiley face and guessing his thoughts Jade hit him. Regardless of the new facial pain Beck kept smiling and stared at Jade.

"Ok I hid something in the upstairs girl's locker room. Now go fetch it." Beck went off immediately and asked the first girl that came out if anyone else was in there. She had said yes and walked away giving him an odd look. Beck grumbled and when the bell rang decided he'd have to try again later. He went off to class ready for his other challenge from Jade. He stopped her at the door not wanting her to be involved and sent out a text message. Jade sighed irritated but waited impatiently none the less. Soon everyone's phone was going off even the teachers. One kid answered his and then chucked the phone across the room.

"What is on that?" Jade asked now intrigued.

"Porn," Beck announced. Jade's eyebrow rose at the daringness he possessed and she smiled. She decided then that even if he didn't find her bra in the locker room she would still date him. The class took the entire period to calm down but no one ever blamed Beck because no one knew his number.

After class Beck went straight up to the girls locker room stocked in and locked the door quickly. He knew the janitor would be in soon to unlock it but he still had a few minutes. Beck found a black all lace bra and assumed that was what he was looking for. He shoved it in his bag and then climbed out the window.

Beck returned to Jade triumphant and opened his bag. She reached in and took it out smiling a smirkish type Jade smile. She put it back in her own bag and then grabbed his hand. "I suppose I can be you're girlfriend," she said.


End file.
